the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Fading Loyalties
"You can't do this." "I have to. I love you Brindlefall." "But...but..." "It has to be this way. Goodbye." The Blurb When Brindlepaw was approaching her warrior ceremony, her only goal was to to get Whitepaw to fall in love with her. But as she progressed further into her life, things began to change. Battles became a priority as Clan life went on, and flashbacks to her haunting past did not help the situation. And when one attack goes too far, how will the young cat deal with it? And how will her life be destroyed by one heart breaking decision? Chapter One "Come on! You're not a kit anymore!" I leaped higher, and stuck my claws into the tree. The highest branch loomed above me, and I kicked my legs, deperate to reach it. "Put your back into it!" Crowclaw called. I growled at my mentor, but secretly, I knew he was right. I continued to scale the tree. By the time I reached the top, I was panting, and my stomach was heaving. "Good job." Crowclaw called, "Now get back down here, without breaking your bones." Nervously, I looked down at my mentor. I instantly regretting it, as the ground began to zoom in and out below me. Shaking, I clung to the branch, trying to regain my balance, but it was far too late. I started to fall from the tree, as painful memories from the past flashed through my mind. ~ "Come on Trinity! I want to climb the tree!" I raced after my sister, hoping she was still on the ground. When I got to her, Trixie was sitting by the tree in our garden. "Trixie!" I cried, "Mother said we should never climb the tree! It's far too dangerous!" Trixie laughed, "Oh Trinity! You're so cute! We'll be fine." I shook my head, "I'm not climbing that thing." Trixie pouted, and I sighed, "I'm not breaking my neck up there. But feel free to do it yourself." My sister groaned, "At least spot me, okay?" "Fine. But don't go too high!" I yowled. Trixie did not appear to listen to me, and started climbing quickly. She was very far up, when I called out, "That branch won't support you! Come down!" "Okay!" Trixie called back, "Catch me!" I barely had time to register what she said, before her lanky body crashed onto mine. "Sorry." My sister squeaked. Trixie pulled herself off me, and I struggled to my paws. But it wasn't over yet, as my sister cried, "Your turn!" I shook my head, "I told you that I'm not going up there!" Trixie laughed, "You'll be fine. You don't even have to go as high as me. Come on Trinity!" Groaning, I mewed, "Fine. But when Mother kills us, I'm blaming you." I slowly creeped up to the tree, and carefull put my claws near the bottom of the trunk. Then I hoisted myself up to the lowest branch; a fox length off the ground. "No fair!" Trixie cried, "I went way higher. At least try. For me?" I winced, and then turned back around. Slight anger in my veins, I pulled myself up higher, and higher, much farther than where my sister had ended up. As I stepped onto a high branch, I heard it crack, and felt it wobble. From below, my sister yowled, "Get down Trinity! That branch is about to break!" I looked down at my paws, and for the first time I felt afraid. Gently, I moved back towards the trunk, but I was too late. The branch broke, and I began falling through the air. As much as I kicked and screamed, I couldn't regain balance. "Trixie! Help me!" I screeched. But my sister was far away, and had no time to catch me, as I flailed through the air. When I crashed into the ground, it felt as if the house had crushed me. "Trinity!" Trixie raced up to me, and helped me up, "Come on, I'll clean you up. It's going to be okay, I promise." ~'' When I opened my eyes, Crowclaw was lifting me up, "Great StarClan Brindlepaw! Your warrior ceremony is in less than a moon, and you still can't climb a bloody tree! This is PineClan for StarClan's sake! We climb trees!" I shrunk back, and whispered, "I'm sorry Crowclaw." He growled, "Sorry doesn't cut it. I'm telling Stormstar to hold back your warrior ceremony. If you can't learn to climb properly, you'll be an apprentice for a very long time." I gulped, and we headed back to camp, shame burning on my face. When we approached, Stormstar was out of her den. Crowclaw marched directly up to her, letting me hide my face. Stormstar turned to my mentor, "Ah Crowclaw. How is Brindlepaw progressing?" Crowclaw hissed, "That's what I've come to talk about. Brindlepaw had another 'episode' today while tree-training. When she got to the top, she suddenly started screaming, and fell all the way down. This is PineClan. If she can't learn to climb a bloody tree, I don't think she can be a warrior until she learns." Stormstar mewed, "Now Crowclaw, I assigned you to be Brindlepaw's mentor, because you're strict, not harsh. Brindlepaw's had a ''rough past. This could have very well been a trigger for her." Crowclaw muttered, "This happens to her all the time. And if she can't climb a tree, how can we make her a warrior?" Stormstar sighed, "She'll be a fine warrior. Brindlepaw just needs to control her emotions. If you're so desperate, I'll give her a test. If she fails, I'll hold her back an additional moon. Deal?" Crowclaw nodded, "I just want her to be ready." I shyed away from them, as the conversation was clearly over. Now I knew I had to prepare for an assessment from Stormstar herself. I'm doomed. ~ Tired from my failed training, I retired to my nest early. When I got into the den, only Whitepaw appeared to be there. Brookpaw and Robinpaw were still out hunting, and Duskpaw never came back to the den, after changing to a medicine apprentice. The young tom nodded to me, his yellow eyes glistening, "Heard you had a rough training day. You okay?" I stumbled into my nest, startled that he'd spoken to me. Then I realized he was waiting for a response. "Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. Just... afraid of heights. You know?" He nodded, and shut his eyes. Disgruntled by this conversation end, I settled into my nest, yawning. Chapter Two When I woke, my head was pounding. The sunlight streamed into the den, and I yawned, only to groan, hearing Brookpaw's voice in the distance. “Get up, get up!” I heard shouts as Brookpaw crashed in, “We’re doing water training today!” She shoved her shoulder under mine and pulled me up. “Come on, Brindlepaw, don’t be so slow!” She groaned as I murmured something inaudible. Sleep blurred my vision as I stumbled after Brookpaw, who looked excited and impatient at the same time. “You are going to come to the water training with us, right?” Brookpaw asked, “I think you’d look funny underwater.” I glared at her, but I sighed. “Yes, I’m going to come.” Whitepaw was waiting outside for us, his bright yellow eyes shining as he spotted me. “Hey, Brindlepaw! You up for some water courses?” I struggled to push away negative thoughts and smiled, “Yup, completely thrilled!” Brookpaw snorted and looked away, “Brindlepaw can’t do anything. Her tree climbing training was a complete failure. Nobody’s ever going to accept her into the Clan.” Whitepaw gave the the cream tabby she-cat a disgusted look, and she looked down at him as if she had a lot of prestige. “Whatever, just because you’re her friend, doesn’t mean everyone else in the Clan will care about her.” Brookpaw replied. “I’m still here, you know?” I snapped, pushing past Brookpaw as I headed towards the river. Brookpaw’s snide comments deterred my excitement for water training, but I still forged forward, desperate to prove myself to the Clan. Crowclaw looked up as we entered the clearing, “Finally!” he sighed as we sauntered in, “We’ve been waiting forever for you three to come join us.” Sandwhisker and Aspenleaf rolled their eyes and Aspenleaf gave me a pointed look and turned to whisper in Crowclaw’s ear, “Brindle… can’t… train… flash… scared…” Crowclaw contemplated her words and shrugged before turning back to her, whispering words I couldn’t hear. My ears grew hot as I looked away, afraid of their stinging and accusing glances. Noticing the awkward silence, Whitepaw mewed, “Where’s Robinpaw? Shouldn’t she be training with us?” Crowclaw mewed, “Your lazy lump of a sister is still asleep.” Sandwhisker glared at him, then replied, “Robinpaw was on the water course yesterday. She gets to sleep later, as she won’t be with us.” Crowclaw continued, as if he hadn't heard Sandwhisker, "Now, this course is to determine your swimming skills. You're not a WillowClan cat, so we won't be grading you for this, on your assessment. This is just to give you survival skills, in the case you need them." Aspenleaf nodded, "Now, two of you are close to becoming warriors. Complete this course as if it is vital to becoming a warrior. You know who you are." She finished her speech with a pointed glance at me. Whitepaw nudged me, and whispered, "You'll do fine. Your short fur will help you. Plus, I can't swim." I nodded, but I was only half-listening to him. Aspenleaf's cold amber gaze was digging into my fur. Sandwhisker cleared her throat, "Okay! Let's get started. You will each go through the course seperatly. That way, we can evaluate you properly." Crowclaw mewed, "We'll be waiting for your during course checkpoints. When you reach us, you must take a leaf. You must keep the leaf with you, until you get to the next mentor. And no cheating. It's a beech leaf. They don't grow near the river." Brookpaw scowled to herself. Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse Category:Coming Soon